Rum Chaser
by KookofaSpook
Summary: In Ep for ' Communication Breakdown'. 7th in the 'playing you playing me' series. Annie/Joan


Annie groaned waking up, sun light shining down through her window cascading across her bed. She tried opening her eyes but quickly changed her mind as the too bright light stabbed her sensitive eyes. An intense throbbing started in her head. Her mouth was dry and her side was very hot. Moaning she squirmed a little trying to make sense of her surroundings. Arms tightened around her middle a slight sleepy mumble reached her ears. Ah crap, what happened last night?

There was a head resting on her chest, her very naked chest. And there was a thigh draped over her legs. Yup both legs were also naked. Deciding to chance it Annie opened her eyes looking at her bed mate. Long blond hair spread out over her, it was almost translucent in the early morning light. Well that answered that question, at least she hoped it did. There was only one person with long blond hair that she wanted in her bed.

The question of what had landed them in this situation and why she had a massive hangover, the likes she had not felt since her first drinking experiments, still remained. Okay she was a spy she was supposed to be able to remember events and places and things. So what was the last thing she remembered?

Auggie, being Auggie's eyes, Data Tech. Right, hacker ex-girlfriend. So how did adding those up equal Joan in her bed. What happened, what happened? There was a shooting and Natasha disappeared.

_Annie and Auggie had just come back in from the field Auggie almost having been hit by a car, or a bullet. Or a car and a bullet. Joan told him that they had to turn all evidence over to the FBI and they would deal with Natasha. Annie watched as he stormed out of the room bitter once again about how the agency was dealing with his ex. She looked back over her shoulder meeting ice blue eyes. Joan shrugged, resigned. The outcome was not great but unavoidable._

_"Do you think he's going to warn her?" Jai asked reminding the women that he was in the room._

_"He's a company man. He'll do the right thing." Joan replayed. Jai regarded her for a few moments._

_"I hope you're right." He said before turning and leaving the room._

_Annie moved closer to Joan perching on the end edge of a table crossing her arms._

_"I could really use a drink right now, and it's not even dark." The golden blond said._

_"Welcome to the CIA." Joan smirked._

_"I Just wish there was something I could do."_

_"So do I, but it's just a bad situation." Joan perched across from Annie matching her position. Annie's eyes flicked down to the neckline of the dress and made their slow way up to meet amused blue eyes._

_"See something you like?"_

_"All the time. You know what those necklines do to me. Oh, and by the way I thought the dress you were wearing yesterday was quite, shall we say, alluring."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yup, Since is doesn't have any one focal point it accentuates all your good points. Which is pretty much everything."_

_"Pretty much? I must be slipping."_

_"Nah, I just can't say everything, I'm doing enough ego stroking as it is."_

_"It's not my ego that I want you to stroke."_

Wow, blatantly flirting with her boss in a public room, great job Walker. She remembered something about being interrupted at that point by someone needing Joan. At least they hadn't come in a few moments earlier and overheard their conversation.

Okay so how did Auggie, mentioning drinking and some flirting equal naked Joan sprawled on her? Wait, wait, that was yesterday, no make that two days ago since it was morning. So what happened yesterday? Auggie, train, cash cards, jets, FBI, a movie and kissing. Yup defiantly kissing during a movie.

Why had she, and the blond sharing her bed, been watching a movie in the first place? Alright Annie you can do this you can put the pieces together, hopefully before the other blond wakes up. Take this one step at a time. Auggie ran away on a train with a cash card. Was that ever an answer in clue? Anyways next on the list jets. She remembered something about jets.

_Annie and Jai boarded the jet, they had been ordered to take, on the hunt for Auggie. Annie settled in her chair across from Jai. A move she would later regret. She was amazed how cushiony the seats were. The pilot was moving about the cabin checking to make sure things were secure and readying for departure. Annie jumped startled by a slight vibrating at her hip._

_"Probably your phone." Jai so kindly informed her. She nodded in his general direction before pulling out the offending device. A smile lit her face as she realized she had a new text and who it was from._

_Joan Campbell: Enjoying the plane?_

_Me: Oh yeah. Do you get to travel like this a lot?_

_Joan Campbell: Not that often._

_Me: Next time you should take me._

_Joan Campbell: Oh? and what do I get out of it?_

_Me: Ever heard of the mile high club?_

_Joan Campbell: Are you propositioning me?_

_Me: Just making conversation._

_Me: I've g2g plane's taking off._

_Joan Campbell: Be safe._

Still trains + plane did not equal hangover. So what was she missing? Definitely not thigh between hers. Nope, there was definitely a lot of thigh between hers. Damn beautiful blond distractions.

Okay deep breath, calm down, think through the distraction. It wasn't like the other blond was awake and meant anything by it. Although she probably had last night. No, no don't go there don't fantasize about what might happen just figure out what did happen and save the future and what-ifs for later. So, they found the train and Auggie sans the girl and everyone got home safe and sound. Hmm, not home HQ first.

_Annie left Auggie's office after making sure he was alright and that they were alright. She sat down at her desk running her fingers through her hair and starring blankly at some paperwork. A few minutes later she glanced up at a shadow was cast over her desk. Joan leaned on the edge regarding her agent for a moment._

_"You still want that drink?" The older blond asked._

_"Huh?"_

_"Yesterday you said you could use a drink, can you still?_

_"You offering?"_

_"You're supposed to be good with the cryptic, I figured: 'I need a drink, care to join me?' would be too easy."_

_"Not when you've had the week, hell, the month that I have."_

_"Come on lets get out of here." Joan said nodding in the general direction of the exit. Annie nodded smiling._

_"If we take my car I can leave it at the bar and we can take cabs home."_

_"I, uh, need to drop something off at home first. It's kind of an apology for being an ass to my sister. So maybe I could just meet you where ever?"_

_"You know, buying larger quantities of liquor is cheaper and I haven't gotten really drunk in a while. And neither of those is really possible when one is out in public."_

_"So maybe a girls night in?" Annie asked. Joan raised her eyebrow smirking._

_"Is that really a good idea? We both have work tomorrow, and Arthur." Annie said hesitantly._

_"Right now I don't really care I just want to get drunk. Arthur is out of town and I promise to behave. At least as well as you want me too."_

_"I'll meet you at the car in ten."_

_"That's my girl."_

Okay so that answered the question of how they had ended getting drunk at Annie's.

_Annie and Joan were sitting on the couch facing each other with fixings for ice cream sundays, a bottle of wine and a bottle of rum just for fun. Some movie was playing on the TV. Annie had not been paying enough attention to remember it even if she hadn't been in the process of getting drunk. Each of them had consumed several of shots and a several glasses of wine. Annie sat in the corner, Joan was in the middle of the couch one arm resting on the top of the couch. Joan reached over and picked up a cherry from the table bringing her arm back to the back of the couch. She dangled the fruit in front of her mouth twirling it absently._

_"need another glass?" Annie asked pouring some red liquid into her own._

_"I think I'm okay for now." Joan replied. She sucked the cherry lightly gathering the juice off it. Annie took a gulp of wine already feeling light headed from the alcohol. Joan's tongue flicked out playing with the red fruit. She sucked it into her mouth twirling the stem a bit before pulling it off the cherry. Was it a bad thing to be jealous of a fruit?_

_Joan smirked at the golden blond. The older woman leaned over pouring herself another shot of rum and getting another cherry. She quickly tipped the liquid down her throat and bit off the cherry. Annie raised her eyebrow at the display._

_"Rum shot with a cherry chaser." Joan explained_

_"Any good?"_

_"Yes, want to try it?"_

_"Sure." The golden blond agreed although she would have agreed to pretty much anything at that point. But instead of pouring a shot Joan leaned over capturing her lips in a kiss. She quickly worked Annie's lips open running her hand along the golden blonds cheek and neck tangling in her hair as her tongue caressed Annie's._

_"So what do you think?" Joan asked pulling back. Annie's eyes stayed closed her mind taking longer to process data in its inebriated state._

_"Yeah, it was, uh, actually nope, I didn't taste it at all." she opened her eyes finding amused blue ones looking back at her. "There was some other distractions. I think I may need to taste it again." Smiling Joan poured another shot of rum handing it and a cherry to a very unamused blond. Blue eyes sparkled as she giggled at the pout on her agents face._

_"Not what I meant." Annie muttered throwing back the shot and biting off the cherry._

_"What did you mean?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Very eloquent Annie."_

_"That's a funny word."_

_"Eloquent?"_

_"yup, sounds like elephant. I bet you can't say that three times fast. Eloqu - wait how do you say it?"_

_"Eloquent" Joan enunciated._

_"Elokent. No wait I'll get it." Joan started giggling at the golden blond._

_"It's not that funny." Annie's protest was made less potent by the fact that she was trying not to giggle. But alas she lost the fight and both woman lost it. After a while they settled down regarding each other. Joan reached over moving a piece of hair off Annie's flushed face. She left her had on the cheek for a moment. Shifting closer Joan leaned in capturing her lips in a kiss. Annie brought her hand up running it through silky tresses keeping the lips, that were currently doing wonderful things to her, where they were. Joan's hand slid up lightly running over Annie's chest. Her mouth left a wet trail as it slid over the golden blond's jaw and found the sensitive skin behind her ear. Her hand cupped Annie's breast gently massaging it._

_"Yes." Annie groaned thrusting farther into the blond above her. Before Annie knew what was happening she was stretched out on the couch pinned by a very sexy blond being kissed senseless. Breathless she met the ice blue eyes inches from her own. Annie leaned up closing the distance and taking the sweet lips. Her hands ran up Joan's back moving under her shirt caressing hot skin. Her legs parted as a thigh was slipped between them. Hot breath mingled, mouths left wet trails as they sucked and kissed down each others necks, kissing deeply. Their hands roamed finding naked flesh to caress and squeeze. fingernail lightly scratching over sensitive skin. Panting Joan pulled back her eyes dark. Annie groaned at the loss of contact._

_"Are you sure about this? We're both drunk and other things." Joan said holding herself above the tantalizing sight of tousled golden locks and desire laden brown eyes. Annie looked at her trying to get her brain to kick start past the lust and drink induced haze._

_"I think we are a little past that. And right now I need you to take me. I want you and you want me, so kiss me." Annie leaned up to try and reclaim kiss bruised lips but Joan kept out of reach. Annie whimpered slightly falling back in defeat._

_"Let's move this to the bed where we have more room." Joan gave her trademark smirk at Annie's glare. Joan sat up and pulled Annie up to join her rewarding her with a searing kiss._

_The two blonds stumbled to the bed their backs hitting walls not breaking their kiss. Clothing was pushed off revealing toned smooth skin which hands quickly explored. They made it to the bed and Joan shoved Annie onto it before crawling up, tangling limbs, lips meshed tongues savoring velvety softness of the others mouths, questing hands running over flesh trying to map the others form._

And that was how they had ended up in bed. Naked and hung over. Well at least now Annie was sure that the blond laying on her chest was indeed the blond she wanted it to be. And it had been one hell of a night.

Joan groaned slipping into conciseness. Annie's hand slid into Joan's hair massaging her scalp and playing with the locks. Joan froze feeling the strange motion but quickly relaxed cuddling closer to the warm body under her.

"Morning." She whispered sleepily. "Oh god that's bright." she protested a moment later as she tried opening her eyes a groan slipped past her lips as she took sock of her body.

"And that would be the hangover." Annie supplied her voice scratchy.

"What did you do to me last night? I haven't felt like this since college, when I vowed I never would again."

"Hey don't blame me, you're the one that wanted the rum and the wine." Annie said. Joan murmured non-commitedly.

"When do we have to be up?" Joan inquired.

"About 15 minutes." Annie responded, that garnered the third groan from the light blond. Annie hummed in agreement. They lay their for a few more minutes fingers lazily running over whatever bit of skin was closest.

"Roll over." Annie said trying half heartedly to get Joan to move.

"No."

"We gotta get up and my head is killing me. My sister has a recipe for getting over a hangover and I think I can probably find something greasy enough."

"Nope, you're comfy."

"I don't want to get up either but we need to, so please let me be the adult here?" Annie pleaded. Joan contemplated that for a moment before grunting and moving off of her. Annie climbed slowly out of bed feeling muscles that hadn't been used for a while and the ever present felling in her head. She threw on some random clothing before heading to the house to find her sister.

When she got back Joan was still lying in the same place seemingly asleep.

"Come on sleepy you need to get up. Breakfast is served. I have something, I don't want to know about, to drink, bacon, and muffins." Joan's response was a half hearted mumble. "If you don't get up I will be forced to get cold water."

"I was trained to resist torture. Sleeping through cold water would not the worst situation I've been in."

"Well I at least got a full sentence that's progress I guess." Annie plopped down on the bed next to the sprawled form. Joan slowly got herself into a sitting position leaning against the head board. The sheet fell away from her revealing a large expanse of creamy skin. Joan glanced down as she realized that Annie's attention was focused on something.

"See something you like." She asked mildly.

"NO!." Annie blushed. "I mean, yes, I mean you're, they're, uh - " She decided to give up running a hand through her hair focusing on the tray in front of her instead of the delicious form beside her.

"Breakfast in bed?" Joan asked taking pity on the flustered woman and changing the subject.

"Yup, compliments of my sister. Here drink this." She said handing Joan a glass that had some funny, thick and red tinted drink in it. Joan grimaced at the unappealing cocktail.

"Trust me it will help." Annie assured her. "cheers." They clinked glasses before downing their drinks. Annie sputtered placing her hand on her upper chest.

"I always forget that it tastes so bad."

"I was wrong, I think you have devised a new torture technique." The two woman quietly munched their breakfast both feeling too drained for much chatter.

"With a shower I think I'll feel human again." Joan said when they finished.

"Yeah me too, towels are in the closet next to the bathroom feel free to use whatever is in there." Annie said. The lighter blond crawled out of bed making her way over to the bathroom. She turned looking back at Annie who had been starring at the nude body suddenly bared in front of her.

"You know you could always join me."

"I want to but both of us coming in hung-over and late might not look so good." Annie declined fidgeting with her hands.

"Is that the only reason?"

"And well, last night we were drunk. If we, I mean, it doesn't seem quite, real." Blue eyes gazed at her for a long moment before walking back across the room. She perched on the bed close to the golden blond. Joan kissed her hard, thrusting her tongue between wet lips. When she pulled back both were breathless.

"Annie, it is real." They starred into each others eyes.

"Yeah it is." Annie agreed with a smile. Joan returned the smile before heading back to the bathroom. Annie heard the water start and had to stop herself from imagining what exactly water covering that smooth skin would look like. She wasn't really concerned about hot water being left over as cold would be what she needed. She smiled shacking her head slightly, it was a crazy game they were playing but some how it just seemed right.


End file.
